


The Memory Of The Name

by Krasimer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus gets a family, Angus needed a family, Dogs, Gen, Ipre is family, Lup and Taako are good siblings, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Smart Angus McDonald, Taako is Angus's dad, taako is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Taako realizes that Angus doesn't have a family.He fixes that.





	The Memory Of The Name

The memory of Angus’s grandfather’s name had disappeared.

When they had met him, Angus had mentioned something about a Deathday. Taako didn’t know all of the human traditions, but Deathdays were for the already deceased. Angus had made a joke of it when asked, would carefully dodge around questions about his parents, and it made something deep inside of Taako spiral into a sort of panic. The boy was good and smart and, with Taako’s memories returned to where they went, he caused something paternal inside of Taako to rise up and screech.

With the return of his own family, Taako supposed it had only been a matter of time.

Families were good. They helped you up when you were down – even if their healing spells left something to be desired – and they always had your back. A helping hand or two, armed properly, and you were in a good place if it came to a fight. Magnus had his back, even before the memory-regain, and after it…

Well.

There had been a darkness inside of him. Lup burned it out from inside of him, returned him back to a lighter state of being. His sister had always been the better twin when it came to actually fixing what was wrong with herself and with him.

And Angus was alone.

When Taako was alone, he was a bad person. Capital letters, emphasis on the Bad Person, it was always better to be with others. Even Lucretia, as much as they were still on shaky ground because of how much she had taken from him, was a good barrier between him and the darkness inside of him. The kid was alone and that _scared_ Taako.

He took his worries to Lucretia and Lup and Barry – they were the ones who could help him figure it out.

Angus was eleven. Too young to live on his own, too young to do much by himself, even as the best detective in the world. It reminded Taako too much of memories that were over a century old, of back alleys and bad spots and cruel people. At least he’d had his sister. They had, after all, met Angus on a train. After that, despite supposedly needing to go to his grandfather, Angus had followed them. Angus hadn’t gone home, after that. Lucretia had been able to recruit him, after all.

So, Taako concluded as he leaned on the window sill, watching Angus run around the backyard with a couple of Magnus’s dogs, obviously, that meant he had nowhere to go.

Angus only had them.

Waving when the boy looked up and was promptly tackled by two dogs almost bigger than him, Taako winced and laughed a little. “Yo, Ango!” he called out, moving outside and crouching down near the boy’s head. “Looks like you’re not goin’ places for a lil’ bit, wanted to slide something by you.”

“Yes,” Angus laughed helplessly as the dog laying across his chest licked his face. “Sir?”

“So,” Taako put his hands together, tapping the edges of his first fingers against his lips. “We’ve been looking into what’s up with you. You joined the Bee-oh-Bee, didn’t have parents looking for you…” he watched as the kid tensed up, one of his hands moving to push the dog’s snout away from his face. “So, uh, we figured that we might give them to you. Parents. Yeah.”

Angus’s eyes lit up.

“Sir?”

“I just mean,” Taako waved his hands around, trying desperately to find some words to fill the void his awkwardness had left. Angus continued to stare at him. “Overabundance of family, here, kiddo. Got a couple of mom-people, got some grandpas that still have their names, got some dads, if you want them,” he gestured vaguely at himself. “Hell, we’ve even got a couple of kids already! Mookie and Mavis are Merle’s, but he’s already sharing them with Davenport. You –”

His next breath came out as a gasping punch of air as Angus threw himself into the gap left by Taako’s open arms.

Both of them sprawled across the grass, the two dogs following closely after. “I can’t believe it!” Angus was speaking into Taako’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the elf. “Sir!” He stopped, then pulled himself a little tighter, his shoulders hunching around his ears. His voice was extremely small when he spoke next, but Taako thought he heard the boy call him _dad_.

“Hey, kid,” Taako ruffled his hair. “You good?”

Angus nodded, not saying anything else.

“Good. ‘Cause,” Taako laughed. “I mean. Seriously, shit you’ve got so many dads. I mean…You’ve got Barry, Magnus, Dad’n’Port and Merle are pullin’ double duty as dads and grandpas…Kravitz fuckin’ adores you, which is _awesome_ for me, because my man and my kid get along really damn well,” he saw Angus’s head pop up, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. “Oh, didn’t I say that one? Oh, baby, you get the full Taako package – teacher, friend, dad. Whole thing. One-time special offer.”

Tears were welling up in the kid’s eyes and it made Taako a little nervous.

“Yeah, yeah, Bubbelah,” Taako reached up and brushed one of the tightly-curled locks of hair out of Angus’s face. “Hell yeah. Get Lup and Lucretia in there as mom-types and you’ve got yourself a fuckin’ awesome deal.”

Angus let out a sob, a grin on his face as he dove back into the hug he had ensnared Taako in.

The elf patted gently at the back of the kid’s head and smiled at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting smacked with ideas for The Adventure Zone and they keep itching at my brain until I write them. 
> 
> I hope people are enjoying these.


End file.
